sacredseasonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Caster Training Area Guide
Training area guide for casters '(Works well for most other classes as well) '(In progress by IYWerewolf ingame/ImYourWerewolf on Kongregate Lvl: 3x Hypno Main :3) =Below 110 damage= "Wolves": 2 Fights ''' '''Location: Coldwoods, West x2 from Shikakwa (Town) First Battle: '''2 White Wolves, Reward: 36 Exp, 70 Silver '''Second Battle: 4 White Wolves, Reward: 72 Exp, 140 Silver White Wolf stats: Health Points: 55, Attack: 12, Defense: 10, Resistance: 3, Skill: 8, Speed: 14, Luck: 7. Totals: 108 exp, 210 silver ''' '''Exp/Silver per turn rates: 6 turns: '''18.00 exp, 35 silver '''12 turns: 9.00 exp, 17.5 silver =110-125 Damage= Claykids: 2 Fights Location: Summerville, Bald Green Magician Outside: West x2 South x3 from Shikaakwa (Town). First Battle '''(this room is better for leveling up than the second one): 5 ClayKids (110 HP version), Reward: 175 Exp (35 per ClayKid), 100 Silver (20 per ClayKid) The Shaman's AoE spell "Nature's Judgement" inflicts 54-57 damage. Therefore this dungeon teems with level 20+ shamans and shaman / snow bandit characters. Both Bellroot Lighthouses might be less crowded. '''Second Battle: ' ' 4 Claykids (125 HP version), Reward: 140 Exp (35 per ClayKid), 16 Silver (4 per ClayKid) Claykid Stats: First Battle: Hit Points: 110; Attack: 25; Defense: 8; Resistance: 2; Skill: 12; Speed: 18; Luck: 2. Second Battle: Hit Points: 125; Attack: 27; Defense: 5; Resistance: 1; Skill: 12; Speed: 12; Luck: 12. Total: 315 exp, 116 silver ''' '''Exp/Silver per turn Rates: 9 turns: 35 exp, 12.9 silver a turn 5 turns: 35 exp, 20 silver a turn (Just first room) = 200+ Damage = "Ponies": 2 Fights Location: Bleakwoods. You need to complete a chain of quests to be able to get into the Bleakwoods. From the entrance of Bleakwoods, you move 3 screens west and then, 2 screens north. To access Bleakwoods from Coldwoods, simply go north from the Coldwoods entrance. Notes: At around level 34-38, your damage will get boosted by a significant amount, allowing you to hit more damage. This damage spike will be helpful in determining when you can hunt here. Also be forewarned that they tend to hit quite a fair bit of damage, so make sure you have enough health and defense to sustain it. Their attacks can occasionally hit you up to around 400s~, so you have to be careful when hunting here. Assuming that you take every mob down with 2 consecutive attacks / spells, and with the average character speed in mind, the mobs will take about 10-12 shots at you. Thorns make 5-6 attacks for 100-120 (crit <250) damage; Spiders make another 5-6 attacks for 200-220 (crit <450) damage. That makes from 1k to 2k damage, worst case (over 6 crits) amounts to about 2.7k damage. This can kill level 40+ characters on occasion - heal if needed. Some silver is cheaper than the walk back from the city. You might sometimes encounter level 50+ characters (400+ single hit damage) and level 55+ shamans here. Those shamans win both fights casting "Nature's Judgement 2" (about 500 damage per enemy) once. Just change server. First Battle: 3 Shadow Thorns, Reward: 300 Exp, 135 Silver Second Battle: ''' 3 Shadow Spiders, Reward: 375 Exp, 60 Silver '''Stats: Shadow Thornhoof Stats: Health Points: 400, Magic: 38, Defense: 15, Resistance: 15, Skill: 32, Speed: 12, Luck: 12 Shadow Spider Stats: Health Points: 400, Attack: 39, Defense: 13, Resistance: 6, Skill: 35, Speed: 8, Luck: 13 Total: 675 exp, 195 silver ''' '''Exp/Silver per turn Rates: 12 turns: 56.25 exp, 16.25 silver a turn 13 turns: 51.92 exp, 15 silver a turn (If you need to heal once)